


Dancing with you

by Scarletz_z



Category: Bangtan Boys, Beyond the scene, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: All that cool stuff, Contemporary Dance, M/M, Music, dance, slow build squished into three chapters lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletz_z/pseuds/Scarletz_z
Summary: “Why do you dance Park Jimin?”It wasn’t a question Jimin had ever thought he’d have to answer. To him the answer was easy- It had always been.“Because I love doing it.”For Jimin it had out winning the ACDs. He loved dancing and he had all the reason to belive he was good at it....that was all he needed right?OrJimin finds out that emotions play a much larger role in dancing than he'd given them credit for. Perhaps the things Jungkook, his sworn rival, made him feel, were just what he needed to win the ACDs





	Dancing with you

**Author's Note:**

> I already put this ff up before but it came down and now it's back again. Yaaay

“Why do you dance Park Jimin?”

 

It wasn’t a question Jimin had ever thought he’d have to answer. To him the answer was easy- It had always been.

“Because I love doing it.”

The woman before him tsked, her red caked lips turning up in distaste. Her thin hair was pulled back into a tight bun at the back of her head. She was undoubtedly of an older age, but despite the wrinkles that adorned her face, her eyes bore a strict kind of liveliness that looked down on him. It wasn’t something Jimin liked seeing. Disapproval. Dissatisfaction. Disappointment. They were his pet peeves, his greatest fears.

Were his turns not good enough? Did he miss a step? He was quite sure everything had gone just the way he’d wanted.

“It was too perfect.”

Jimin blinked, confusion etching unto his eyebrows. The lady before him ran her gaze up and down him, her eyes were calculating in a way that made him flinch. She did not look impressed.

“Word around the street is that you’re aiming to win the upcoming ACD competition in Japan.You’ve already been accepted I’m told”

Jimin furrowed his brows. So she’d heard about that. He looked away.

“Ya, it’s something I’ve wanted to do for a while now.”

The woman continued to stare at him, slowly shaking her head, a slight scowl on her face.

“You’re definitely not going to win like that.”

That definitely struck a nerve. Since he was a kid winning the ACD (Art of Contemporary Dancing) was always something he’d wanted to do. From the day his six years old self laid eyes on the live broadcasting of the event, he’d immediately fallen in love. That competition was the thing that led him to dancing, and winning it was the only way he ever thought could repay the deed. Since the day he’d practically forced his parents to allow him to take lessons till this very day, all he’d done was prepare for the competition that would inevitably come. Yet here this woman was, ridiculing his whole life.

“You said you love to dance did you not?” The woman continued, ignoring the way Jimin’s fists clenched at his sides.

“Tell me Jimin, do you know what love is?”

Jimin didn’t answer, still relishing in the fact that she’d just told him he wasn’t good enough. Of course he was good enough. Everything had been perfect. He’d completely flowed with the beat, his timing had been perfect, all his moves had been executed properly if not better.

“Love is an emotion Jimin, and emotions are an unavoidable aspect for us human beings. In order to prove that we have regards for something or someone, we feel things. In my opinion it is much more satisfying to know that someone hates me with all their being, than to not at all be acknowledged.” The woman sighed.

“Your performances lack emotion Jimin. That not only makes them bland, but it makes them unrealistic, renders them useless. Your moves are so calculated that they become predictable. They’re carried out so perfectly that they end up contradicting the natural imperfect nature of us humans. You said you loved dancing?” She looked at something.

“How can you love something you can’t feel?”

Jimin remained frozen where he stood. All that he was hearing wasn’t something he’d ever been told before. He was used to hearing how great he was and just how much potential he had, but this? This was new. And boy did it hurt.

“Mrs.Han, your ride is here.”

Jimin barely noticed the man who had scurried over, engaging himself in a conversation with the older woman.

“I’ll be there in a minute.” Mrs. Han answered.

“Here.” She added, pulling out what looked like a business card from her bag. 

“I will admit that you have potential, a lot of it. And since I’m such a sucker for new talent, I’ll give you this. If you really want a chance in winning that competition, I suggest you call me.”

And like that she was strutting away, her deep midnight blue dress trailing after her. Jimin continued to stare in shock.

 

“Woah. Was that Han Eun-Jin?”

Jimin slowly turned to face the girl beside him. The said girl gasped

“Is that a business card? Does she want to work with you? Wow, you’re really amazing.” The girl shook her head.

“Someone like Mrs.Han not only coming all the way here to watch your performance but also trying to recruit you, tell me your secret kid- well other than your great dancing cause we all know I can’t compete.”

Jimin continue to blink down at her and she sent him a worried look.

“Ya Jimin, are you okay?”

He shook his head slightly, pulling himself out of his self deprecating thoughts. He smiled.

“Ya I’m fine Noona. She just gave me some tips that’s all. Nothing special” He answered. The girl looked like she wanted to argue but wasn’t given a chance to as Jimin quickly added.

“Look I have to leave, I have to practise tomorrow for um, the competition.” He didn’t give the girl the chance to remind him that the competition was still three months away, and that he couldn’t yet practice if he didn’t know the prompt. Instead he shoved the business card in his pocket and excused himself, bowing once more before making himself scarce.

 

……………..

 

Jimin didn't know what he was doing. For the past 30 minutes he’d been watching the live recording of his performance on repeat, somewhat driven by the resolve destroying criticism he’d received from Mrs. Han the day before. He didn’t know why, but somehow thoughts of the older lady’s words had continued to plague him since he’d woken up that morning, and as he continued to watch the performance, he’d find his eyes flitting over to the coffee table where her business card still lay.

On his laptop screen he watched himself take a leap in perfect time with the soft bass of the music, dropping dramatically onto the ground on the next beat. He tsked, just like the rest of his moves had been, that was perfect. He couldn’t bring himself to agree with Mrs.Han, there was nothing wrong with the way he danced, at least not anything he’d noticed in the 30 minutes that he’d used to rewatch the performance. At this point he couldn’t help wondering whether the older lady just had a strong distaste for him, and as a result felt that it was necessary to mock him. He tried to be content with the explanation but somehow the lady’s hard words continued to ring in his head.

“How can you love something you can’t feel?”

Jimin bit his lips, his eyes darting once more to the neatly placed card that lay on the kitchen table. He shook his head. No, he wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that she’d gotten to him. 

Yet the paper looked so inviting…

Bzzt

Jimin jumped a little at the sudden sound of what appeared to be his phone vibrating from beside him. He reached for the device, a smile tugging at his lips as he read the ID.

“Hey mom”

The woman on the other side of the phone sounded quite happy.

“Jimin, how was it?”

He chuckled as his mother didn’t spare any time going directly to the point.

“The performance? It was great, everything went just as planned.” He answered. His mother sighed from the other end.

“That’s a relief. I’m so sorry I couldn’t make it” She said, a slight tone of disappointment in her voice. Jimin shook his head, forgetting that she couldn’t see it.

“It’s okay mom, you’ve been to enough of my performances for a lifetime and I’d feel guilty if you had to mess up your schedule to create time for me” He assured. His mother chuckled.

“But you’re my baby. I have to create time for you.” She claimed and Jimin pouted.

“I’m 23…”

She tsked playfully muttering a quiet “still my baby” and he laughed. A chuckle came from the woman, followed by a sigh.

“It’s so nice to hear you laugh you know. It’s been awhile since I heard it.”

Jimin furrowed his brows.

“What do you mean?” He asked. His mother huffed before she continued.

“Nothing really, it’s just that these past few years you’ve always seemed so stressed about something.”

Jimin smiled, looking down at his fingers.

“It’s probably just because ACD competitions are coming up. You know how badly I’ve wanted to win that” He muttered. His mother chuckled.

“I know but still. Even when you dance now you always look so tired. I was beginning to think maybe you didn’t want to dance anymore.”

Jimin froze, his breath hitching.

“What?” His voice came out soft, not sure he’d heard correctly. His mother laughed quietly

“I know it sounds stupid but I just thought you didn’t look like you enjoyed it anymore. I remember when you were smaller you always looked like you were having so much fun on stage, I mean, you’re a lot better now than back then obviously, but recently you seem a little um...out of it.”

Jimin blinked, unsure how to reply. Immediately noticing his discomfort his mother continued.

“Oh, It’s just something I noticed, but I’m a mother so I tend to overthink things sometimes.” She sighed

“Just wanted to make sure that you’re not forcing yourself, that you’re doing what you love.”

Jimin felt his lips tremble.

 

“You said you love to dance, did you not?”

 

“Jimin? Are you okay?” His mother sounded worried due to her son’s lack of response. 

“Look if there’s something bothering you please tell me. I honestly won’t mind if you qui-”

“I’m fine mom” Jimin quickly answered.

“I’ve just been busy a lot recently, that’s all. I’ll try to relax a little more- didn’t realise that my stress was showing on stage too”

His mother didn’t sound at all convinced.

“Well, if you say so. As long as you’re not forcing yourself.”

Jimin shook his head, more to assure himself than anything.

“I’m not. I really love dancing.” He sounded sincere this time, and his mother seemed to notice as she let out a relieved sigh.

“That’s good”

 

……………..

Jimin’s hands were sweating.

“What the hell are you doing?” He asked himself yet again. The third ring of the phone in his hand reminded him of just what he was about to do and he gulped, eyes still glued on the discarded business card that now lay on the couch. 

The whole thing suddenly began to seem ridiculous in his eyes and Jimin bit his lips, deciding that perhaps this was a bad idea after all.

Just as he was about to end the call, the fourth ring of the call was abruptly cut off, replaced by a stoic sounding “Hello?” Jimin gasped, immediately recognizing the voice.

“Crap” He thought, realising that he actually hadn’t expected Mrs. Han to pick up. She was a famous dancer after all, doesn’t that mean she would have like some sort of waiting list?

“Hello?” 

Jimin was pulled out of his thoughts by the impatience in the other woman’s voice.

“Um, hello. It’s me uh-”

“Ah, Park Jimin” Mrs. Han interrupted, sounding much too pleased with herself.

“I was wondering when you’d call.” 

Jimin pursed his lips, a little embarrassed that she'd expected him to call. He wasn't given a chance to explain himself as the woman continued. 

“I'm going to take it that you've thought over my words and are asking for help.” She stated calmly. 

“Ya..” Was Jimin's hesitant reply. 

“Then are you free tomorrow?” His eyes widened at the woman's request. Tomorrow? That soon? 

“uh yeah actually.”

Mrs.Han sounded pleased as she answered. 

“Good. You know where my studio is right? H-corps Studio?”

“Oh” Jimin muttered. 

“That's far…”

He could hear the slight scoff that the woman let out. 

“Well you want to win this competition don't you?”

Jimin sighed. 

“Alright. By what time should I be there?”

“12 at the latest.” The woman immediately answered. He let out a quiet ‘ok’ and the woman continued. 

“There's someone I want you to meet. No actually, you have to meet him because I'm going to make you work with him.”

Jimin furrowed his brows. 

“What?”

“He's a student of mine and I've spoken with him about the matter. He's agreed to partner up with you for the dance I'm planning on making you do. In all honesty he has somewhat of a similar problem with you, except instead of striving for perfection he's just much too overconfident. He's a good dancer nonetheless and I believe having you work with him would benefit you both greatly.”

Jimin stared blankly at nothing in particular. He hadn't really expected someone else to get involved when Mrs. Han had told him that she would help him. 

“Anyways I'll explain the details to you both tomorrow. I'll even introduce to you the song and choreography. After that the rest is up to you guys.”

Jimin frowned and was about to ask about what she meant by the rest would be up to them, but wasn't given the chance as the lady finished with a curt “don't be late” before cutting off the line. 

He blinked at the ended call. 

Well, that hadn't gone as he'd expected. 

 

…….……….. 

 

Jimin may or may not have been having a mini panic attack. He was currently hiding being a blown up cardboard figure of a smiling man and woman dressed in dance attire. He peered out from the side of the figures once more, staring into the lobby. 

‘shit shit shit’ His mind continued to race as his eyes landed on the man at the other side of the lobby, leaning casually against the wall as he browsed through something on his phone. 

‘What is he doing here?”

The said man looked up, having felt the presence of someone watching him. Jimin quickly ducked behind the cardboard figure once again, shutting his eyes as he prayed to whatever gods existed that he hadn't been seen. 

He was just about to let out a sigh of relief after a few seconds of silence when a lady walked up to him from behind. 

“Sir are you lost?”

Jimin let out a small shriek at the sudden appearance, jumping back and accidentally knocking the cardboard figures down. He cringed, eyes tightly shut.

Well there goes my cover. 

He hesitantly opened his eyes, and as if to prove his thoughts, the man at the far end of the lobby was looking at him, a surprised looked on his face. Scratch that, now he was walking towards him. 

Jimin cursed in his head. 

“Park Jimin?” The man said once he was close enough. Jimin's face deadpanned, helping the woman who'd scared him to put the figures back in their original position. The said woman apologized for scaring him, bowing before taking her leave. 

“Jeon Jungkook” His voice came out sour, much like the name felt on his tongue. Jungkook chuckled, a small smirk on his lips. Jimin scoffed, more than ready to slap the smirk off his lips. 

“Still intimidated by my presence I see, hiding behind that thing and all”

Jimin glared at the taller man. 

“Still as imprudent as ever I see.” He retorted, mirroring the other's statement. 

Jungkook laughed. 

“Such big words for a little man.”

Jimin continued to glare daggers at the other man. 

“Why are you here?” He asked, adding as much venom to to his voice as possible. Jungkook shrugged.

“I'm a dancer, dancers go to dance studios. You on the other hand, why you're here leaves much to be wondered.”

Jimin gasped a little, well aware that the other just inadvertently implied that he wasn't a dancer. 

“Son of a-”

 

“Jimin!”

He stopped mid sentence as his name was called from somewhere in the room. Both men turned to see a very annoyed looking Mrs. Han walking towards them. 

“You're late!” She finished once she was in front of them. She turned to look at the man beside him and her frown deepened. 

“You too. Not that I'm surprised since tardiness has always been your thing.”

Jungkook shrugged and Jimin's frown deepened. Why did Mrs. Han know this idiot? 

“Well since you're both here and you seem to have been acquainted, I guess we can skip the introductions.” Mrs. Han started, pausing to stare pointedly at each of them. It was then that Jimin noticed that she was dressed in a blank tank top and tights, her hair pulled into its usual bun. 

“You don't have to change today. This will be quick.”

Suddenly the woman was strutting away, gesturing with her hand that they should follow. It seemed to take both him and Jungkook awhile to register what was happening. Jimin paled once everything set in. 

No. 

He was not working with Fucking Jeon Jungkook. 

 

……………… 

 

Some might say Jimin didn't really have a reason to hate Jungkook, in which he'd most likely reply by flipping them off, because Fuck yes, Jungkook deserved to be hated. Ya sure the other man had never done anything outrightly horrible to him, but still, Jungkook was an over confident jerk that had so much stuff going for him that it kinda pissed him off. Plus his hate for Jungkook may have had something- just a little bit- to do with the fact that the younger man was the only person who'd ever gotten a higher score than him in a dance competition. 

Jimin clenched his fist at the memory. That was just two years ago- coincidentally around the time he'd really started to dislike the other. 

Now usually Jimin was all for sportsmanship and everything but he'd tried soooo hard for that competition since it was his biggest one of the year, yet some impudent youngster just came into the spotlight and just like that, had stolen the show. Now maybe he wouldn't have cared that much were it not for the fact that when he'd congratulated the said man, that jerk had the balls to call his dancing amateurish. Of course Jungkook hadn't actually said it directly, his words had been something along the line of…

“Ya thanks, you did pretty okay too”

Okay in the ears of others, that may not have sounded as bad as Jimin made it to be, but No. In Jimin's mind ‘Ok’ was pretty much the same thing as saying ‘boy that sucked ass’ and that was NOT okay. Plus Jungkook was younger than him, that was no way to speak to your fucking elders. 

Needless to say they'd met again a few times after that specific competition and each time Jungkook was still an arrogant jerk. Soon enough Jimin stopped hiding his distaste for the other man- not that he seemed to mind as the said man continued to be such a prick. 

“Jimin! Are you listening to me?”

His thoughts were interrupted by a very annoyed looking Mrs. Han. The older woman had both of her hands on her hips, an eyebrow raised in his direction. 

“Your absent-minded behaviour is a tad irritating, considering the fact that this is something I'm doing on your behalf.”

Jimin looked away with embarrassment, pretending not to notice the snicker that Jungkook let out from beside him. 

“Now as I was saying” Mrs. Han continued 

“You're both here because you supposedly love to dance. However, somewhere along the line you've stopped incorporating the most important part of dance into your performances. Emotion” Mrs. Han crossed her arms as she stared pointedly at them both. 

“I've prepared a dance piece that you both will perform together. Now judging from the heated stares you've been giving each other, I'm going to assume on a whim that you're not on good terms. Now whatever your past or present relationship may be, I'll have you know that I couldn't possibly care less. You're both here to improve and hopefully that means you'll be mature enough to handle working together for the time being.”

Mrs. Han walked to the corner of the room, plugging her phone into the sound system. 

“In order to motivate your progress, I've made arrangements for you to perform in the studio’s spring festival. That's two months away, plenty of time to have learned and perfected the choreo.” She continued. 

“I'll have you know that the choreo itself is not difficult- considering what great dancers you are- but skill plays a minimum role in the piece I've put together for you two. In fact- oh” Mrs. Han’s statement was cut short as a man entered the studio, a small smile on his face as he bowed to everyone. 

“Perfect, you're here. You ready?”

The man nodded and both Jimin and Jungkook exchanged a glance. 

“I suppose that's enough talking for now. Lee here, and I are going to show you what the finished product of this piece should look like. I want you to pay close attention. Facial expression and body language are the key factors in this piece and I'd like you to monitor just how we use these factors to show emotion. Jungkook if you'd please”

Jimin watched as both Mrs. Han and Lee laid beside each other on their back, Jungkook having already sauntered off to turn the music on. 

“You can start it.”

As soon as the words were commanded, a soft melody wafted through the air. It was only when the melody began repeating itself the second time that both dancers began to move. 

Jimin watched in quiet anticipation as Lee slowly turned on his side, hands reaching over to encase the smaller woman beside him. She slipped slowly from under him, in time with the soft melody of the guitar playing. It was only when an even softer voice began to sing that Jimin felt his breath get caught in his throat. 

He couldn't hold back the small gasp that escaped his lips. 

Now don't get him wrong, He'd seen a whole lot of couple dances in his career, but it wasn't something he'd ever payed attention to. Maybe that was mainly due to the fact that he'd always found himself judging the techniques in these dances rather than their actual content. 

But as he'd been ordered by Mrs. Han, he watched the expressions of the dancers and even more the actual choreo. 

And this definitely had not been what he'd been expecting. 

Since the woman before him had pointed out that dancing was supposed to showcase emotion, he'd been quite uncertain as to what that should look like. Of course here was what he assumed was an accurate example. 

Jimin felt his heart stop in a way he hadn't felt in a long time as he watched the two dancers move in complete sync with each other. He found himself not even paying attention to the lyrics of the song, attention completely glued on the dancers. 

The dance was in a sentence, an intimate, two sided representation of affection. The whole thing screamed gentleness, from the way Lee would lift the other woman as if she were the most fragile thing in the world, to the way she'd cling unto him every time contact was made. For a moment Jimin forgot that this was something he'd have to do, and could only revel in the couple before him. They were the only ones in the world, the only things that mattered. They were in love. 

Hold the Fuck up. 

In love?

Jimin's eyes widened as suddenly he realized that this dance was meant for him. No. For him and Jungkook. Jeon fucking Jungkook. 

He didn't even notice that the dance was over until Mrs. Han’s sharp voice was back, her previous gentleness vanishing into thin air. 

“Questions?”

Neither of them spoke at first, and the woman rose a brow at their dazed expressions. It was Jungkook who finally broke the silence. 

“I'm supposed to do that with him?” He practically whined, pointing a finger Jimin's way. That was enough to snap the shorter man out of his shock. 

“I don't want to dance that with you either” He retorted childishly. Mrs. Han rolled her eyes at their immaturity. 

“I said this dance showcased emotion did I not? Love is the basis of all emotions, it brings about the rest of the things we feel: jealousy, anger..” a mocking smile tugged on her lips. 

“Hate”

Both Jimin and Jungkook gasped at the implications of her words. 

“I'm not in love with this- this annoying little…ugh!” Jimin exclaimed, cursing himself for his lack of the right vocabulary. Jungkook scoffed from beside him. 

“Wow, I'm so offended.” He mumbled sarcastically. Mrs. Han shrugged. 

“As I mentioned before I couldn't care less what actual feelings you bore for each other. What matters right now is this dance number. Even if you're not in love in real life, by the end of these two months I hope you'll at least be able to sell the idea to the audience of the festival.”

Both Jimin and Jungkook opened their mouths to speak, but immediately shut it upon receiving a blood curtling glare from the other woman. 

“We'll start tomorrow. I expect you both here on Fridays and Saturdays at the same time as today. I assume you now at least have an idea of what you will be doing. Jimin you'll be dancing my part while Jungkook takes Lee's.”

Jimin opened his mouth to protest and the other woman quirked a brow.

“Except if you think you can lift Jungkook, then by all means, be my guest.”

The shorter flushed a little because having the obvious size difference between him and the other man pointed out was embarrassing as fuck- especially when he could see the said jerk smirking from the corners of his eyes. 

“Then that'll be it for today. I have an appointment so we can't actually start now.” Mrs. Han announced, looking up at the clock on the other side of the room. Lee who had been quiet beside her the whole time bowed before excusing himself and the other woman nodded at him. 

“I'll send you both the version of the song I'm using for the dance. Remember. Tomorrow at 12. Don't be late this time.”

 

…………………

 

“Don't fucking touch me” Jimin sneered, whispering loudly to the other man. Jungkook rolled his eyes, purposely tightening his grip around the smaller man’s waist. 

“I'm supposed to touch you, it's the whole point of the goddamn routine.” He whispered back. 

“What's the problem now?!” Mrs. Han exclaimed turning to face the arguing men. 

“He's holding on too hard, it hurts.” Jimin whined childishly. 

“What?! I'm barely even touching you” Jungkook exclaimed back. Mrs. Han let out an exhausted sigh, the music in the room continued to waft in the air. Jimin had listened to the song several times by then. ‘Like real people do’ was what it was called. The song was undoubtedly about love and each time he'd hear it he'd groan with embarrassment just remembering that he'd have to dance to this with a certain asshole in public. 

“I hope you both realize that you're adults and should be handling this whole thing with a whole lot more maturity than you're currently showing.”

“It's not my fault he's so petty” Jungkook whined and Jimin rolled his eyes.

“But it's your fault that's you're so annoying.”

“Alright enough of this. This is ridiculous, do you want me to start treating you like I treat my younger students? I will give you both a timeout if I have to.”

Both men mumbled their complaints but went back in position, well aware that Mrs. Han probably wasn't bluffing. 

“Alright, now let's go over this again. You're starting from the jump at ‘honey just put your sweet lips on my lips’.”

The older woman’s assistant- a man of little words, Jimin had learned- walked over to rewind the music to the specified spot. He returned beside Mrs. Han whose hands were now on her waist as she watched the two men go through the routine. 

Jimin internally cursed as he felt himself be lifted off the ground by his rival. It wasn't the actual lift that bugged him but the fact that Jungkook barely even looked like he was trying, easily maintaining the rhythm as if he weren't constantly carrying a 60 kg man. 

“Fucking muscle pig” He mumbled, right when he felt his back press into Jungkook's chest. He knew the other man would hear him and was rewarded with the taller boy nearly dropping him- on purpose!- during his next jump. 

“Ya! What was that for?!” Jimin exclaimed once his feet were safely planted on the ground. Jungkook had a look of mock innocence on his face. 

“What do you mean? I didn't do anything.”

Mrs. Han let out a frustrated groan, massaging her temple with a finger. 

“This is going to be hell.” She mumbled

 

And hell it was. 

The first two weeks of practice were by far the worst. Both dancers picked up the routine quite quickly, but the problem however, laid in their inability to cooperate. As a result more time was spent with both men bickering pointlessly rather than actually getting anything done. 

By the start of the second week, Mrs. Han had already had it with them and since she was a busy woman, had decided to leave them on their own, aware that they already knew the routine.

“I'm still expecting you two to perform in the spring festival, so you better fix your little problems before then. I'll be there to watch and if you can't pull it off, then perhaps neither of you are cut out to be dancers after all.” Were the final words she’d spoken before leaving the studio. 

Despite the older woman’s words however, both men were still continually on each other’s necks, until on the friday of the third week they both lost it.

The friday had started off quite tame-compared to their usual practices- as Jungkook didn’t seem to be in a good mood. Of course that didn’t stop his snide remarks, but Jimin was quick to notice that there was barely any effort being put into the comments. In addition the taller man wasn’t only quieter than usual, but his steps were a lot more sloppy and his movements more half assed. It was only when Jungkook accidentally tripped them both that Jimin decided that he couldn’t stand it anymore.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” He’d exclaimed, throwing his hands up in annoyance as he stood up from the ground. Jungkook had only sighed, dusting his knees. 

“It was an accident.” Was all he’d said and the smaller man was honestly surprised that it wasn’t a sarcastic comeback that had been thrown his way. Of course that didn’t make him any less annoyed.

“That’s your fifth ‘accident’ today and we’ve only been here for ten minutes” He sneered, earning an eye roll from the other.

“Well sorry your highness, I didn’t know it was a sin to make mistakes.” Jungkook hissed back, evidently ticking Jimin off even more.

“You know what? I’m done with this. You obviously have something on your mind that’s getting in the way of your dancing. If you don’t want to be here today then just go home.” His words were reasonable enough, but the glare he sent the other’s way was enough to eradicate any implementations of consideration. Jungkook huffed.

“I said it was a fucking accident what else do you want me do? Should I drop down on my knees and start apologizing for not being perfect? We can’t all be you Jimin!” His voice rose. Jimin narrowed his eyes.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked, voice threateningly quiet. Jungkook scoffed.

“I’m saying I’m not like you. I’m not fucking perfect. Everything I do isn’t prim and organized and calculated like it is with you. Everything I do doesn’t always work out the way I want it to, in fact they fail more often than succeed. I make mistakes even if you don’t. Things get to me even if they don’t get to you-”

“Woah woah woah.” Jimin interrupted

“ Are you saying that nothing gets to me? Cause I’ll have you know that there are a lot of things that get to me.”His voice lowered dangerously.

“ And you Jeon Jungkook, are at the top of that list.”

For a moment a flash of something akin to hurt flashed across the taller’s face and Jimin felt a slight stab of guilt. Jungkook looked away his jaw clenching.

“Well then you shouldn’t have to do this” He muttered. The shorter man frowned.

“I don’t even know what I ever did to you to make you hate me so much but it wasn’t intentional.” Jungkook continued, finally making eye contact with Jimin who cringed at the anger in them.

“But if it honestly bothers you that much to be around me then I’ll do you a favour and make myself scarce.”

Jimin blinked.

“What? You can’t jus-” But Jungkook was already walking out the studio by then, giving the shorter no choice but to follow him.

“Ya! Jungkook! Where do you think you’re going?!” 

Jungkook didn’t answer, taking long strides towards the change rooms while Jimin’s shorter legs tried to keep up. Upon reaching the change room the taller began stripping out of his dance clothes, still ignoring the other.

“Jungkook stop. You’re being ridiculous you know” Jimin said, running a hand through his hair. Jungkook still didn’t say anything and Jimin having had enough, walked over to him, yanking the his hand to the side so they could face each other. Jungkook looked surprised by the sudden force displayed, but otherwise said nothing.

“Look. You’re not going anywhere. You can’t leave.”

Jungkook scoffed.

“Wow, you say that like you don’t want me gone.”

Jimin frowned. At first he did want Jungkook gone, but in all honesty he’d grown used to their argument driven relationship. Also as much as it was unusual for him to admit it, Jungkook was a good dancer, no scratch that, a great dancer, which had honestly made this whole project a lot easier than it should have been. Plus part of Jimin knew that he didn’t actually have a good reason to hate the other man- it was quite childish to be honest as it was mainly based on jealousy -and as time had passed working with the man he’d realised that maybe he didn’t really hate Jungkook. Sure they argued a lot, but that was mainly because quarreling was something he’d grown used to when it came to this person.

“Fine. I lied. I don’t actually hate you.” Jimin settled on saying. Jungkook on the other hand didn’t look like he was buying the statement and he huffed.

“Right, let me guess, you also actually hate to dance and have been forced to do it your whole life.”

Jimin sighed at the childish response.

“I’m serious, I really don’t.” He repeated.

“Really? So I suppose you've just been such a charmer to me all these years because you just loved being around me so much.” Jungkook retorted sarcastically. Jimin groaned in annoyance, throwing his hands up as he blurted.

“Okay I only acted that way because I was jealous!”

He gasped, face flushing and hands darting to cover his mouth as he realised what he had said. Jungkook blinked.

“What?” He asked, eyes widening as the other’s words finally registered into his head.

“Jealous?” He repeated. Jimin looked down, hands slipping from his lips, but face still bright red.

“Why do you sound surprised, like you didn’t already know.”

Jungkook sounded baffled as he spoke.

“No. I didn’t know. Why the fuck would you be jealous of me? You’re one of the best dancers I know.”

He said it so matter of factly that Jimin couldn’t help but feel even more embarrassed. ‘Great, now I feel like an ass for hating him for so long’ he thought.

“Well you’re young and shit but you’re still such a great dancer and you beat me in that one competition, plus everyone likes you and you’re apparently good at everything you do and-”

It was Jungkook’s turn to blush.

“Oh god please stop. First, I’m only one year younger than you! Second, are you serious? You got jealous because I beat you in one competition by just two points? I didn’t even think I’d win that thing, much less gain an enemy because of it.Seriously, I thought you’d win but I think one of the judges had something against you or something cause I really thought you deserved it.”

“But you said my dance was ‘okay.’” Jimin added with a pout. Jungkook looked like he was trying not to laugh.

“And you got offended because of that? What are you twelve?”

The shorter bit his lips because shit, hearing it out loud just showed how ridiculous this whole thing was. He was going to attempt justifying his actions once more but Jungkook was already laughing. 

“Okay I'm sorry! Stop laughing!”

Jimin pouted when the taller didn't listening. 

“Just put on your dumb shirt and lets get back to practice.”

Jungkook slowly nodded, picking up his discarded shirt and heaving it over his bare shoulders. Okay fine, Jimin might have stared a little bit, but hey who could blame him for enjoying the nice scenery? Lucky for him Jungkook didn't notice his staring and only sent him a mocking smile as he straightened out his shirt. 

“Alright let's go back.”

…………….

Jimin didn't know whether he was thankful for making up with Jungkook, or if he regretted it. For one thing the amount of arguments between them reduced significantly (they still argued once in awhile…), but at the same time without their previous rivalry clouding his eyes, Jimin was able to see Jungkook in a new light. He wasn't so sure he appreciated that.

Jimin had always known that Jungkook was an attractive man- like have you seen him? But for some reason when you're not yelling or being yelled at by a person, you notice smaller details; like how Jungkook’s jaws would clench each time he wasn't pleased with himself about a certain dance move, or how he was terrible at receiving compliments and would often look away with slight discomfort and a light flush every time Jimin praised his dancing. These were all things Jimin caught himself finding attractive and he'd often shake his head from the thoughts.

But that was just generally speaking. There was also the dance. Oh the dance.

When he'd still ‘hated’ Jungkook, dancing with him had honestly been easier- at least back then he'd been able to pass the time cursing the other man in his head- but now with nothing to distract his mind, he was forced to notice every little brush of skin and contact he made with Jungkook. He wasn't sure if he hated it or liked it. 

“Can we call it a day?”

Jimin looked over to where Jungkook was now laying on the ground. His white t-shirt (Jimin wondered if he owned any other types of t-shirt) was now slightly drenched in sweat and his chest was heaving in a way that made the shorter man slightly dizzy. Jimin looked away, deciding not to pay any heed to how hot Jungkook looked with his sweaty hair clinging to his forehead. They’d practiced separately today, working on specific individual moves they thought needed more work. The spring festival was approaching rather quickly and they had only a week and a half till the actual performance. In all honesty Jimin was tired too, they'd been practicing pretty much the whole day- of course they took breaks, but still… 

“Ya, let's do that.” Jimin answered, also plopping down onto the ground. Neither of them moved despite having agreed to leave and soon enough a comfortable silence fell between them. 

“Are you ready?” Jungkook spoke first, breaking the silence with the question. Jimin chuckled. 

“It's still a week away.” He answered and Jungkook sighed. 

“That's not that far.” He replied, sitting up. 

“Ya I guess. I think I am. You?” 

Jungkook sighed. 

“Not sure. I guess we'll find out in a week.”

Jimin internally rolled his eyes. Something else he'd come to learn was that Jungkook, despite his laid back and somewhat cocky attitude, was actually quite hard on himself. 

“I'm sure you'll be great. As long as you don't drop me.” He joked and Jungkook chuckled. 

“You have no idea how tempting that is.” The other answered and Jimin smacked him lightly with an exhausted huff. 

“Asshole.” He mumbled and Jungkook grinned, showing the adorable bunny smile that Jimin wasn't willing to admit did weird things to him. 

“Alright I'll see you tomorrow.” Jimin said, standing up slowly and dusting his pants. 

“Actually…” Jungkook began. 

“I'm leaving for Busan tomorrow morning and I won't be back till next Wednesday.” 

Jimin blinked. 

“Wait. What?” He asked, not sure he'd heard correctly. 

“Ya I didn't know that I'd be going till last night. That's why I was asking if you're ready cause I'm not sure how much practice we can get done before the performance on Saturday.”

Jimin frowned. He wanted to complain but was aware that for someone like Jungkook to accept a last minute call to come to busan, it must be for important business.

“Alright.” He mumbled. 

“I'll be busy on Thursday with ACD sign ups and shit so let's meet on Friday.”

Jungkook looked relieved, as if he'd expected the other to get angry. 

“Alright.”

 

………….

 

Jimin was slightly nervous, and that was saying a lot cause he never got nervous about performances. Competitions maybe, but not performances. He looked at his watch one more time, running a nervous hand through his hair. Jungkook still wasn't here. They hadn't gone over the choreo together in a week and he needed to make sure they were still good. The performance was tomorrow after all, and getting a glimpse of Mrs. Hans disappointed look again was the last thing he wanted. He'd already changed 20 minutes ago, and now all he needed was for Jungkook to actually show up. He groaned, fixing his hair in the studio mirror as he watched the long arm of the clock across the room move. Make that 21 minutes. 

“Freaking Jungkook.” He seethed. 

“Yes?”

Jimin yelped a little as he received an answer he wasn't expecting. He glared at the door through the mirrors, at the man who was now leaning against the frame. 

“You're late.” He hissed, turning around to face Jungkook. 

“By twenty minutes? I think we'll live” Jungkook answered, taking of his jacket and flinging it on the ground. It was then that Jimin noticed that he wasn't even changed. 

“You're not changed.” He voiced his thought. 

“Don't need to.” Jungkook answered. 

“We only need to go through it once or twice right?”

Jimin scoffed. 

“What are you talking about? I plan to be here for the whole day.”

Jungkook rose a brow. 

“Why? You already know the choreo well enough. Overworking yourself would just stress you out. The performance is tomorrow, you don't want to be sore.”

“Maybe that's your logic, but it's not mine.” Jimin snapped back. Okay, he was way more nervous than he was willing to admit….and maybe a little stressed too. Instead of receiving a snarky reply- like he'd expected- Jungkook merely smirked. 

“You're nervous aren't you?” He teased. Jimin frowned. 

“Am not.” He quickly defended. Jungkook chuckled. 

“There's nothing wrong with being nervous.” He assured, walking over to the sound system to plug in his phone. 

“Let's go through it a couple times.” He simply said and Jimin nodded. That he could agree on. 

“Are you sure you're not going to change?”

Jungkook shrugged. 

“Didn't bring any change of clothes.” 

Jimin shook his head, getting into position as the other began playing the music. 

…………..

“I'm sorry, let's do that again.”

Jungkook sighed for the third time that day. This was their second time going through the routine and it was the sixth time they'd had to stop because Jimin didn't like how that turn came out, or felt Jungkook should have lifted him higher or something. 

“Jimin calm down. It doesn't have to be perfect.”

Jimin tsked. 

“Ya, but it has to be good.”

Jungkook shook his head. 

“This is exactly why you're here Jimin.” He said and Jimin sent him a glare. 

“What's that supposed to mean?”

Jungkook sighed once again, sitting down. He patted the spot in front of him to indicate that the other should sit down. With slight annoyance Jimin obeyed. 

“Look at me.”

Jimin did as he was told, flushing a little when he was forced into an intense staring contest with the other. 

“We've been going over this choreo for two months now and I'm sure you can probably do this in your sleep.” Jungkook began. 

“At this point it's not a matter of the choreography anymore, but the dance. You'll do fine even if you don't use all your attention on every step that you make. So instead why don't you put that attention somewhere else.” 

Jimin licked his lips, his throat suddenly feeling dry. 

“Focus on me.” Jungkook added. 

“You're in love with me right?”

Jimin froze, heart rate picking up. What? 

“At least in this choreo.” Jungkook clarified, but despite the clarification, Jimin still felt his cheeks heat up. He looked away, breaking the eye contact. 

“Ya.” Jimin mumbled weakly. Jungkook chuckled. 

“Then I think I'm more important than your jumps and turns.” He joked. Jimin smiled weakly. 

“Ya.”

“Should we go over it one more time?” Jungkook asked. Jimin nodded. 

“Alright, let's start from-”

A loud vibration interrupted them and Jungkook jogged over to his phone. 

“Shit.” He hissed once he saw the caller ID. He turned to Jimin, looking guilty. 

“I have to go…”

“What? Why?” The shorter answered, dreading where this was going. 

“I set up an appointment with my professor to help me catch up on all the shit I missed while I was in Busan.” Jungkook answered. Jimin narrowed his eyes. 

“And you chose today out of all days?” He seethed. Jungkook bit his lips. 

“Ya…maybe that wasn't a good idea.” Upon noticing the disbelieving look on the other’s face, he continued, shrugging on his jacket. 

“Look I'm sure we'll be fine, just remember what I said okay?”

Jimin huffed and wanted to complain, but wasn't given the chance as the other was already halfway out the door. 

“Okay.” Jimin mumbled quietly once Jungkook was gone. 

It's okay Jimin. He thought to himself. 

It's only a performance…. 

How bad could it be? 

……………..

 

Jimin was freaking out. 

This wasn't something he'd had to experience in a long time, usually he was quite collected before his performances. Perhaps it was because he knew for a fact that Mrs. Han was going to be there, judging his every move. Or who knows, it might also be the fact that they were up in four performances and JUNGKOOK STILL WASN'T THERE. 

“Is he here yet?” Jimin asked for probably the sixth time that evening. 

“No not yet. I've tried calling him but he's not picking up.” The lady before him- his and Jungkook’s assigned make up artist -answered, looking only slightly less panicked than the other man. 

“I'm going to kill that kid.” Jimin hissed, running a hand through his already styled hair. 

“Don't do that.” She chastised, quickly fixing the small mess he'd created with his strands. 

“Look just try and relax. Go over the choreo in your head a couple times or something, I'll try calling him again.”

Jimin nodded, watching the woman pull out her phone before making himself scarce. He weaved through the bustle of activity backstage, nervously cursing in his head. His eyes fell on his reflection from a nearby full length mirror and he sighed, taking in the pristine white shirt that hung loosely around him, but still managed to hug his thin waist from where he'd tucked it into his black pants. The costume maid had explained that it'd become more transparent under the lights, and somehow she'd giggled, like the idea of it was entertaining or something. He inhaled deeply, playing with his sleeves and internally cursing as to why they had to be so long, his fingers just barely peeked out from under them- the costume chick had insisted that it made him look smaller and softer (like he wanted to look any smaller). 

“Jungkook!!”

Jimin’s head whipped around faster than he thought possible and he gasped as he watched the make up artist speed walk towards a heavily breathing Jungkook. He quickly made his way over. 

“Where have you been?!” He exclaimed once he was within earshot, not even giving the lady a chance to speak. Jungkook turned to face him, lips already parted to make an excuse. However, no words escaped his lips as his eyes landed on the shorter man. A short silence passed between the two as Jungkook did a once over of the shorter man. 

“Wow. You look...nice.”

Jimin had to remind himself that he was upset at the other, but he blushed nonetheless. 

“That doesn't answer my question. We're up in like three performances now and you're only just showing up?”

Jungkook blinked, pulling himself out of his previous state of awe.

“Shit right. I'm so sorry I got on the wrong bus and crap I didn't think I'd be getting here this late. And my phone is dead cause I forgot to ch-”

“Alright whatever.” The makeup lady shushed him. 

“You're here now and that's all that matters so let's gets you ready.”

“Right.”

…………….

Alright, Jungkook was here now...so why the hell was he still so nervous??!! 

Jimin paced around, teeth digging into his lips. They were up in 4 minutes and his jitters hadn't gone anywhere. Usually on his other performances he'd just be calmly waiting for his turn, revising all his steps in his head, but right now his mind was a mess. He tried breathing in and out deeply, but each breath only came out shaky. 

“Wow. You need to calm down.”

Jimin looked up, eyes landing on Jungkook who was now dressed in a similar manner as him. Except instead of the huge ass sleeves he'd been rewarded with, the other's sleeves we're normal, having been rolled up to his elbows. Unlike him, Jungkook’s shirt wasn't tucked in and hung on him in a way that allowed the thin material to showcase his well built torso. Jimin blushed and suddenly he felt about a thousand times more nervous. 

Jungkook’s make up was barely noticeable, only slightly softening the features of his face. Unlike Jimin’s hair which was styled to give him a more posh look, Jungkook’s hair looked deliberately ruffled, topping off his casual look. They were dressed similarly but gave off completely different auras. Jimin looked prim and proper, like some prince perhaps, while Jungkook looked more carefree, like the bad boy who was actually not that bad… 

“Try breathing normally. That actually helps.” 

Jimin’s attention was brought back to the man before him, whose lips were now pulled into a teasing smile. He blinked. 

“I'm not nervous.” He lied and Jungkook rose a brow, not buying it at all. 

“Right. You don't look nervous at all.”

Jimin pursed his lips, not appreciating the sarcasm. The other chuckled. 

“You're up in 2 minutes.”

Both boys turned at the man who'd suddenly materialized in front of them, and Jimin visibly gulped. Once the man was gone Jungkook turned to face him. 

“Dude chill. You'll be fine. I've seen you do this choreo like it's the easiest shit in the world. You've got nothing to worry about.”

Jimin nodded absentmindedly, his mind wandering off to all the things that could go wrong. 

“Jimin?” 

He didn't hear Jungkook, still stuck in a state of panic. What would happen if he messed up? What if Mrs. Han didn't like it? What if he's not good enough for the ACD’s? What if-

Jimin’s thoughts froze, his eyes slowly lowering to where Jungkook’s much larger hands were now wrapped around his own. He looked up, surprised to see that the other dancer was staring at him, not with his usual playful demeanor, but with an intensity that he'd never have associated with the taller. It made his whole body heat up. 

“You'll be fine Jimin.” Jungkook stated confidently and Jimin could only nod. 

“Alright you guys are up.”

Jimin sent Jungkook a panicked look at the sudden announcement and the taller nodded, squeezing his hand gently. 

“Let's go.”

Jimin gulped, turning to leave, but Jungkook pulled him back, eyes still bearing their intensity. 

“And remember...”

 

“Only focus on me.”

 

…………….

 

Only focus on me

Jimin gulped, replaying the statement over and over in his head. The lights were dim and both he and Jungkook were already in their starting position, staring up into the high ceiling as they lay side by side. 

From here he could hear the quiet murmurs of the audience, and that alone was enough to send his mind into overdrive. Jimin cursed in his head, having never been this nervous before a performance before.

Just as he was in the process of regretting ever picking up Mrs. Han’s business card from his coffee table, he felt a soft squeeze on his arm. The small action that he was sure came from Jungkook eased him a little. However, before he had time to dwell on it, the soft melody that had long become familiar to him wafted through the air. The lights above them slowly began to glow and in a matter of seconds, the only source of light in the entire room was on them. 

Jimin could hardly breath. 

It was a miracle in itself that he remembered to move on cue, and were it not for the assuring smile Jungkook sent his way, he might not have moved at all. 

‘Focus on me’ the smile said 

So Jimin did. 

Now while this was probably the 100th time that he'd gone over the choreo with Jungkook, nothing could prepare him for the next few minutes that the dance took. 

Perhaps it was the serenity of the light’s glow around them, or maybe it had something to do with just how good Jungkook looked under the said lights, but somehow everything felt different, magical even (permit the cheese). 

Even the song sounded different. 

Like real people do. Jimin had listened to the song enough times to have essentially memorized it, but as the lyrics began to fill the air, it felt like his first time listening to it. 

I had a thought dear, however scary, about that night, the bugs and the dirt. 

Jimin was forced to remember the night of his last performance, the disappointment in Mrs. Han’s face and how much of a failure of a dancer he'd felt like. That had been what started all this, and somehow he didn’t know if he should grateful or not.

Why were you digging? What did you bury, before those hands pulled me from the earth?

He gasped a little as he was lifted, the whole experience feeling new despite the amount of times they'd been over it. 

I will not ask you where you came from, I will not ask and neither should you. 

 

Jimin wondered if Jungkook had always been this gentle with him… 

Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips, we should just kiss like real people do.

The softness of the melody that followed, added to the fact that Jungkook was now staring directly at him was enough to pull Jimin into a trance. Suddenly all he could think of were all the countless hours he’d spent with the other man as they’d prepared from this moment. His thoughts traveled to both the times when the studio had been filled with arguing, to the most recent days when it had majorly consisted of the two fooling around and actually getting along. It wasn’t like Jimin didn’t know how to have fun or anything, but he had to admit, spending time with Jungkook (both when they didn’t get along and when they did) had actually been really nice, and as much as he didn’t want to admit, he’d found himself always looking forward to those practices. For awhile now he’d convinced himself that it was merely because Jungkook wasn’t as bad as he’d initially thought, but part of him knew it wasn’t just that.

“You’re in love with me right?”

 

Jimin’s breathing stopped.

No. That couldn’t be it. He tried to convince himself, but even as Jungkook’s hands wrapped around his waist, twirling him around once, Jimin felt himself melt.

The second verse had ended and now the soft melody of the song was back. Jimin could tell that the song was coming to an end as he was now being lowered in time with the lyrics that followed.

I would not ask you where you came from, I would not ask and neither would you.

Jimin knew what followed and flushed.

Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips, we should just kiss like real people do.

He turned to face Jungkook and slowly placed his arms around the taller’s neck. Usually when they’d practiced Jimin would look away at this point, finding the close proximity slightly awkward while trying to ignore Jungkook’s grip around his lower waist. The melody was back now, and as it wafted through the air they slowly swayed to it, Jimin placing his head on the taller’s shoulder just as Mrs. Han had instructed. In the older woman’s words, it was an “embrace between lovers, one not meant for the eyes of the public” and Jimin flushed, having never actually gone through with this step in the dance practices. The light died around them even as the melody continued to drift through the air and they continued to sway with it, only stopping when the lights were completely off. 

The crowd erupted into what seemed like whoops and applauds and Jimin pulled away, heart beating at a rapid rate. The lights were back on by now and Jimin could see that people were on their feet. Saying he was relieved would have been an understatement. That was until his eyes landed on Mrs.Han who was seated at the very first row. They made eye contact and the other woman had on a blank expression that he couldn’t decipher. He didn’t know if he should be nervous or not.

“Hey. Good Job.”

Jimin looked up at the whisper, facing a very pleased looking Jungkook. He didn’t know if it was just the lights playing tricks on his eyes, but he could have sworn that the other’s cheeks were flushed a bright pink. 

Taking a deep bow, the two made their way off the stage and once they were out of sight, Jimin let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding.

“I’d say that went well.” Jungkook spoke up first and Jimin turned to face him.

“You’re in love with me right?”

Jimin flushed.

“Ya I guess.” He answered. Jungkook looked like he had more to say, but Jimin didn’t let him.

“I’m gonna go change.” He announced.

“Thanks for tonight.” He added, bowing slightly before hurriedly leaving. 

The rest of the night went by in a haze. Jimin couldn’t stand being there anymore, not with Jungkook also being around and his mind being a huge mess. He just wanted to get home and sleep all his thoughts away. There were two more performances after his and he was sure that Jungkook planned on staying for the rest of the evening. So while everyone was preoccupied with getting the next performers on stage, Jimin snuck out, making his way out into the night without so much as a goodbye.

 

…………..

An hour had gone by since he’d left the show, and while it had originally been his plan to just fall asleep once he got home, Jimin was still awake, eyes wide as he stared up at the ceiling. A quiet buzz resonated through the room and in his detached state of mind, he could have missed it. However, the sound was persistent and he sighed as his eyes caught on his phone, hoping it wasn’t Jungkook who’d been trying to call him since he left the show. A part of him felt guilty for ignoring the calls, but he really didn’t think he could handle hearing the other’s voice right now. 

He picked the device up, relief coursing through him when he saw that it in fact wasn’t Jungkook calling him, but Mrs.Han. The relief however, was short lived as he realised that the other woman was most likely calling him to comment on his earlier performance.

“Hello?” He spoke nervously into device..

“Jimin.” Mrs. Han’s voice sounded as cold as ever and he gulped.

“I don’t recall seeing you after the show.” She continued. Jimin laughed nervously.

“Ya..I left early. I wasn’t feeling too well.” He answered. The line went silent for a while and for a moment he was afraid she didn’t buy it.

“I see.” Mrs. Han finally responded.

“I’d like to hope that you’re feeling much better.”

“Um yeah..” Jimin lied, biting into his bottom lip.

“Well, in regards to the show I suppose you know why I’m calling.” The older woman continued. Jimin nodded and realising she couldn’t see him, spoke.

“Ya.”

Mrs. Han exhaled deeply and Jimin pursed his lips. That wasn’t a good sign.

“You know, when I said you should sell the idea that you’re in love to the audience..” She began.

“I didn’t mean you should actually fall in love.”

Jimin froze.

“I’ve been in this profession long enough to tell a performance from the real deal Jimin, so don’t be surprised.” She continued.

“I’m sure you’re aware that ACD’s are only in a month, and I expect you to be competing. For the time being I suggest that you figure things out with Jungkook, leaving the show was a very cowardly move.”

Jimin remained speechless, listening to the other woman’s words.

“You’re a great dancer Jimin-you and Jungkook both- but don’t let the love for what you do get in the way of other forms of love.” Mrs. Han sighed but he could have sworn she sounded relieved.

“I wish you the best in the upcoming ACD’s” 

 

“Goodnight Jimin.”

And like that the call was ended, leaving Jimin alone in the silence of the bedroom with words that held too much for him to handle.


End file.
